


{Gardens of Asgard}

by MintySquirrel



Series: Loved [3]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Thor (2011), Cursed Loki, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 09:56:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintySquirrel/pseuds/MintySquirrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div>
  <p>Knelt beneath their favourite tree, Thor closes his eyes and reminds himself of that which he has never forgotten.</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	{Gardens of Asgard}

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Loveless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/869533) by [asaloki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asaloki/pseuds/asaloki). 



> [Tumblr](http://mintysquirrel.tumblr.com/)
> 
> This drabble is part of Loved; a companion collection to Loveless by [Waldostiel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/waldostiel/pseuds/waldostiel/), but does not take place at any specific time.

  
**Gardens of Asgard**

Thor is a warrior. It’s in his blood. He knows it as surely as he knows that the sun will rise each morning and set at dusk each day. He was born to lead in battle, and guard the peace that his people now enjoy, as his father, Odin, does. On fine afternoons, the God of Thunder can often be found in the grounds of the palace sparring with Sif, or in one of the training arenas with the Warriors Three. 

Often, but not always.

Sometimes, on days like today, when his parents are busy and Loki is ensconced in the Great Library, Thor sits in his mother’s private garden. It is not the largest garden in Asgard, but it is beautiful. Bird song fills the air, and the sweet fragrance of the flora is buffeted on a gentle breeze. It is serene, and offers a profound peace like nowhere else in the kingdom.

If it is overcast, or there is a chill, Thor walks amongst the roses; exquisite flowers that his mother has cultivated herself. They shroud the bushes like perfumed halos in both delicate pastel shades and bright, vibrant hues. He might sit a while beside the ornate fountain that was a gift to his mother from the All-Father. Spouts of water shoot lazily into the air and sparkling droplets fall in effortless loops and spirals that defy gravity. Even at night, the orbs of water glow eerily in the moonlight, casting subtle, dancing shadows across the marbled courtyard below.

However, when the weather is warmed by the sun beating down, Thor seeks shelter in the shade of a grand old tree. It stands in an isolated corner of the gardens; a majestic thing with a trunk of such girth that four men could not link arms around it, and thick, sturdy branches that twist up into the canopy of broad, silky leaves above. 

It is beneath this tree that Thor kneels when he must feel closer to his brother. When the curse that Loki carries grows too strong, and his brother’s resolve waivers, it is here that Thor finds the strength to confront him. To bring him back from whatever dark place he is headed. Here, he places his bare palm against the rough bark, and traces the small carving with the tips of his fingers. A carving he and Loki put there as boys in a reckless moment of childhood abandon. Eyes closed, he follows the grooves that mark out their names, and reminds himself of that which he has never forgotten. 

Thor loves his brother, and there is nothing that he will not do to save him.  



End file.
